Los gemelos dorados
by shinfan
Summary: Dos hermanos ignorantes de su destino descubriran que toda mitología tiene algo de realidad.
1. Chapter 1: Las ruinas del santuario

Nota del autor: Hola este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya. Siempre me pareció muy triste que el crimen contra Aioros y Shion se quedara impune. Y también que los caballeros de oro debían tener mucha historia en ellos. Un par de personajes nuevos entre ellos y a ver que pasa… Espero que os guste.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Las ruinas del Santuario

"De modo que eso es el Santuario de Atenea" Preguntó la chica de cabellos dorados señalando las grandes estructuras que ascendían por la montaña.

"Jo, Andrea, tu siempre con tu mitología griega" Le replicó su hermano gemelo Andrés fastidiado. "Llevas dándonos la paliza desde que llegamos."

Ella le ignoró y se volvió al hombre a su espalda. "¿Papa, no se puede visitar?" Éste volvió su bronceado rostro hacia su hija. "Lo siento, cariño, pero está en obras para restaurarlo."

Ella suspiró frustrada. Nada le apetecía más que ver aquella majestuosa visión del pasado bien de cerca con sus intensos ojos azules. Su hermano la miraba con cautela. Sabía de lo que era capaz por conseguir lo que quería. Aunque al ser gemelos eran muy parecidos físicamente, mentalmente eran opuestos. El era tranquilo y responsable, ella impulsiva y decidida. A pesar de que el era muy inocente, tenia los pies en la tierra. En cambio ella que era la picardía en persona, vivía en sueños de magia y mitología, aun con 14 años recién cumplidos. El quería ser medico, ella arqueóloga como su madre.

Su madre había sido Amelia Herrera, famosa arqueóloga, desaparecida hacía 13 años mientras trabajaba en una excavación con su marido Antonio Arras. Tras 1 año de búsqueda Antonio dejo de buscarla y dejando el trabajo de campo se hizo profesor y se dedicó por completo a criar a sus hijos gemelos. Nunca les comentó los detalles de la desaparición. Eran demasiado irreales. Llevaban insistiéndole 4 años con el viaje a Grecia y a el se le habían acabado las excusas.

En cuanto montaron en el coche alquilado rumbo al hostal Andrés no pudo dejar de observar a su hermana con suspicacia temiendo que hiciera alguna de las suyas. El sol se estaba poniendo ya, pues aunque eran solo las 7 era principios de diciembre. La decisión de ir en invierno se debía al terrible calor de Grecia en verano, distinto de la costa española al cual estaban acostumbrados. Desgraciadamente eso implicaba pocas horas de luz para ver monumentos.

Después de cenar fueron a dormir. Andrés tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja por el silencio de su hermana durante la cena y supuso que tramaba algo, pero no dijo nada. Al día siguiente iban a ver unas ruinas en otro territorio. Así que se metieron pronto en la cama.

Un ruidito lo despertó. Miró confundido a su alrededor y vio que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba con cuidado. Con un mal presentimiento lanzó una mirada a la cama contigua a la suya. Estaba vacía. "¡Mierda!"

Tardó un minuto en vestirse y salió corriendo tras ella. La pilló en frente del coche que su padre había alquilado con las llaves en la mano. "¿Qué te crees que haces?" Andrea dio un respingo y se volvió a mirarlo enfadada. "¡Vaya susto!"

"¿A donde vas?"

El tono de ella fue suplicante "Por favor, tengo que verlo…" El suspiró. Sabía que ella no le haría caso diera igual lo que le dijese. "Supongo que no te voy a convencer, pero no pienses que vas a conducir tú. Eres horrible al volante."

Ella le sacó la lengua. "Pues tu tampoco eres Schumaker¿Sabes? Tu tampoco tienes carné de conducir"

"Pero lo hago bien. No como tú."

Mientras estaba al volante, Andrea le daba el coñazo con sus historias y Andrés solo pensaba: _Seguro que nos pasa algo_. Cuando al fin llegaron era medianoche y no había un alma por los alrededores. A Andrés le extrañó que no hubiese siquiera guardias, aunque también pensó _¿Quién robaría algo en estos edificios viejos y apolillados?_

Andrea miraba los 13 edificios fascinada. "Fíjate, representan las 12 casas del zodiaco y al final está la estatua de Atenea¡Tengo que verla!" El miró la cantidad de escalones con cansancio. "No me digas que piensas subir todas esas escaleras…" Al ver la mirada de determinación en su cara supo que era inútil insistir y movió la cabeza con pesar. Subieron con cuidado la verja metálica y avanzaron hacia la primera casa con pilares y el símbolo de Aries gravado en ella, a unos 30 metros de distancia.

Al dar 6 pasos notaron algo extraño y frío, como si hubiesen pasado por debajo de una cascada. Al mirar de nuevo hacia delante se quedaron de piedra. Toda la escena en frente tenía un aire distinto. Los edificios, todo tenía otra luz. Andrea estaba como hechizada y por eso no vio lo que vio su hermano.

Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. De la 9ª casa empezando por abajo salió un rayo de luz que se dirigía a ellos. Apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia delante apartando a su hermana y recibiendo el rayo de pleno. No pudo ni gritar. Solo tuvo tiempo de pensar: _Lo sab_í_a,_ antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2: Sueños

Capitulo2: Sueños

Flotaba en un cielo azul. No sentía nada, solo… estaba allí_. Ya lo entiendo, estoy muerto. Ese rayo dorado me ha matado. _Mirando hacia abajo vio una escena extraña. Había dos hombres uno enfrente del otro. El de su derecha llevaba una especie de armadura que relucía al sol con un fulgor dorado. No podía verle la cara por el casco con cuernos que llevaba. El otro hombre vestía ropa normal, pero rota y lasnumerosas heridas por todo el cuerpo manaban sangre.

"Hola¿Quiénes sois?" Los hombres le ignoraron como si fuese un fantasma. El de los cuernos interrogaba al otro.

"Donde está el bebe, Aioros¿Qué hiciste con el?"

El hombre llamado Aioros escupió sangre a un lado. "No te lo puedo decir Shura. Sería peligroso."

"¿Como pudiste raptar a aquella que juramos proteger? No eres digno de llamarte caballero."

Aioros bajo la cabeza. "Hice lo que me dictó la conciencia… Tú no entiendes que…"

"¡Cállate! No me vengas con excusas. Por tu crimen te tengo que castigar y la sentencia del Patriarca… imagínala." Levantó la mano derecha y la descargó hacía el otro en un rayo de luz "¡Espada sagrada Excalibur!". Andrés pudo observar con horror como el hombre llamado Aioros ni siquiera se movió. Andrés gritaba mientras la luz le cegaba.

* * *

"¡Noooo!" Alguien lo sacudía con violencia. "¡Andrés, dime algo!" Al abrir los ojos vio los de su hermana Andrea, la cual estaba arrodillada a su lado mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. El miró a su alrededor. Estaban en el Santuario justo donde el rayo de luz había caído. _Parece que voy a vivir más después de todo._ Se volvió a su derecha y vació el contenido de su estómago. 

Cuando se calmó recordó a los dos hombres. "Andrea¿Dónde están?"

Ella lo miró confundida "¿A quienes te refieres?"

"A los dos hombres que…" Ella le cortó. "Solo estamos tu y yo." Entonces lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Oh, lo siento! Si no hubiese sido tan terca no te habría pasado nada. Cuando ese rayo cayó sobre ti, pensé…"

"Yo también, pero estoy bien. No le des mas vueltas. Me debes una¿vale?"

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué sería aquel rayo? Mientras estabas inconsciente relucías con luz dorada…"

El no quiso seguir con eso. "¿Podemos irnos a dormir? Siento que me ha arrollado un camión" Miró hacia la estructura y vio un brillo tras uno de los pilares. Después se apagó así que no le dio importancia. Ella le ayudó a caminar hasta el coche y volvieron al hostal donde Andrés se quedó dormido al instante.

* * *

Tras una de las columnas de la casa de Tauro la enmascarada mujer maldijo el reflejo de la luna sobre su máscara plateada. _Era inevitable que vinierais. Desearía haberos protegido de este destino más tiempo, pero se ha acabado. El trato está terminando, y vuestra tranquila vida… también.

* * *

_

En el treceavo edificio una persona sentada en un trono muy ornamentado meditaba sobre lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Algo lo interrumpió. Una figura se formaba frente a él. Parecía una mujer, excepto por la cara de perro, las serpientes del pelo, y las alas de murciélago. Cualquier otro se habría horrorizado al verla, pero el hombre del trono sonrió. "Vaya, cuanto tiempo Tisífone. Casi os echaba de menos a ti y a tus hermanas. Casi. Pensaba que os daríais por vencidas a estas alturas."

La criatura alzó un dedo acusador. "Mortal impostor, se acabaron tus andanzas, prepárate para las horribles venganzas."

"Ya, ya. Parece que nos volvemos olvidadizos con la edad. Recuerda que mientras sea el Patriarca no me podéis tocar..." Ella le interrumpió "A menos que una de tus victimas llegue a ti. Entonces esa protección será retirada y me verás a mi"

"Casi lo había olvidado. Pero mis victimas están muertas… así que olvídate." Ella se carcajeó "Nos veremos muy pronto…en tiempo corto."

* * *

Andrés Flotaba de nuevo. Cada vez las imágenes eran mas claras. Se extrañó bastante _¿Otra vez aquí? _La diferencia era que el tal Aioros llevaba algo en sus brazos. Andrés ni se molestó en llamarles pues comprendió que era un sueño en el que veía recuerdos ajenos (Todo eso de la lógica onírica…). El tal Shura comenzó las acusaciones. "Al fin te encontré. De no verlo con mis propios ojos no lo hubiese creído. Pero es cierto. Ese bebe es Atenea y tu te la has llevado."

Aioros asintió "Así es."

"Tu, mi amigo ¿Como has caído tan bajo de repente? No lo comprendo."

"Lo puedo imaginar."

Shura estalló indignado. "¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? Escucha, entrega la niña y puede que el Patriarca se apiade de tu crimen contra el Santuario."

Aioros lo miro con tranquilidad. "No."

Shura suspiró. "Entonces no tengo elección" Dicho esto levantó el brazo derecho en un gesto que Andrés ya conocía y le angustió saber que en ese momento su oponente tenía un bebe en los brazos. Al impactar el ataque una cortina de sangre ocultó a la victima y cuando el hombre de armadura pudo darse cuenta, el otro había desaparecido. "Usar tu sangre como distracción no te servirá, pues puedo sentir tu cosmos." Anunció Shura.

* * *

"¡Despiértate, Andrés!" Su hermana lo sacó de ese mundo extraño. Estaba en su habitación y Andrea lo miraba asustada. "Te ha vuelto a pasar."

"¿El que?" "Brillabas con una luz dorada y tu pelo se encendió con llamas anaranjadas."

"He vuelto a tener esas visiones" Andrea se sentó en la cama y Andrés se incorporó un poco. Le contó lentamente las 2 visiones que había tenido y por supuesto a ella se le encendieron los ojos al oír el nombre de Atenea. Sin embargo ella no sabía nada de hombres en armadura que protegiesen a la diosa Atenea y tras un rato se durmieron otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente fueron hasta un pueblecito en las montañas para ver un pequeño templo griego que, según su padre, tenía unos gravados tan impresionantes que valían la pena la interminable caminata con tal de verlos.

Mientras avanzaban por el sendero y a mitad de camino Antonio se dio cuenta que sus hijos no le seguían. Dio media vuelta refunfuñando hasta que encontró a Andrea con sus manos en la cara observando a su hermano, que relucía con luz propia. "No… Otra vez no…" El gemido de su padre hizo volver la sorprendida mirada a su hija. Andrea no pudo por menos que musitar "¿Otra…vez?"

* * *

Andrés no podía saber lo que pasaba con su padre, pues estaba de nuevo flotando en un escenario desconocido_. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto…uhm, casi que no. _Estaba en una sala débilmente iluminada. Una oscura figura avanzaba hacia una pequeña cuna. Iba enmascarado, llevaba casco romano o algo así y una capa. Cuando levantó un puñal hacia el bebe en la cuna una voz a su espalda lo detuvo."¡Patriarca¿Qué está haciendo?"

El patriarca se volvió. "¡Ah! Eres tú, Aioros. Esa niña debe morir. No interfieras." Dicho esto intentó clavarle el puñal al bebe. Pero Aioros lo sacó de la cuna antes.

"¡Deténgase, por favor¡Está niña es la esperada reencarnación de nuestra Diosa!"

"¡Cállate¡Aquí el único ser todopoderoso soy yo! No permitiré que este bebe me supere algún día." Intentó atacarles pero Aioros le esquivó y le atacó a su vez, sacándole la mascara.

"No es posible… ¡Tu¿Dónde está el verdadero Patriarca¿Qué le hiciste a Shion?" El hombre de la capa alzó los brazos.

"Ahora que me has visto la cara debes morir también. ¡Explosión de galaxias!" La gran explosión cegó a Andrés. Cuando pudo ver algo había un agujero en la pared. El atacante se puso la máscara otra vez. "¡Alerta¡Aioros es un traidor¡Ha secuestrado a Atenea!" Todo eso llenó a Andrés de una rabia que no había sentido antes. _¡Maldito bastardo! Eres tú el traidor maldito malnacido…¡Por tu culpa el de los cuernos lo va a matar!

* * *

_

Andrea iba a preguntar mas a su padre cuando de pronto, y con una voz que no era la suya, Andrés gritó. "¡VAS A PAGARLO!" La luz lo envolvió del todo y se desvaneció ante las atónitas miradas de su familia.


	3. Chapter 3: La llamada de las Furias

Capitulo 3: La llamada de las furias

En la casa de Aries un hombre de pelo lila y armadura dorada con dos cuernos sobre los hombros se paseaba inquieto. Desde el día anterior había sentido algo extraño. Al salir fuera a tomar aire fresco se encontró algo inesperado. Un muchacho de rubios cabellos y los ojos cerrados se hallaba allí. "Escucha, no se como has llegado aquí, pero este es un lugar restringido."

Entonces sintió algo muy extraño. Del cuerpo del joven brotaban dos cosmos distintos. Abrió los ojos y el pelo se encendió en llamas rojizas. "¡Apártate Mu! El patriarca y yo tenemos que hablar." A Mu le costó reconocer la voz que no oía desde hacía 15 años, cuando acababa de llegar como caballero de oro de Aries al santuario. Sin embargo no la había olvidado. "¿Aioros¡No es posible!"

"Acompáñame, Mu. Esto tienes que verlo tú también."

Aunque sorprendido, Mu no iba a ceder fácilmente. "Tu...traición te convierte en enemigo del Santuario. No puedo dejarte pasar." Entonces dos formas femeninas con cara de perro y alas de murciélago aparecieron al lado del joven. "¡Mortal, venimos por ciertas injurias. No te interpongas ante la justa venganza de las Furias!"

"Vosotras sois…"

"Así es, humano. Alecto y Megera no vienen en vano. Dos de las tres Diosas de la venganza. Ese que llamáis patriarca no puede escapar al destino provocado por su matanza."

Dicho esto las dos mujeres abrieron un camino de luz que se extendió atravesando las puertas de las 12 casas y por el, a una velocidad demasiado elevada para verlo, se desplazó el joven con sus dos escoltas. Demasiado tarde reaccionó Mu que se dispuso a seguirle, no sin antes llamar a un caballero de plata para que montase guardia en su ausencia. Ningún caballero fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y sólo pudieron seguirle hasta la cámara del Patriarca.

Afrodita de Piscis fue el primero en llegar y se encontró con el Patriarca observando al joven. Ningún cosmos salía de él y los dos seres horribles no estaban. Cuando el Patriarca le pidió explicaciones no supo que decirle, lo mismo que los demás caballeros que fueron llegando.

"Mu, tu fuiste quien primero le dejó entrar. Explícate." Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir nada, las tres diosas de la venganza se materializaron detrás de el. "Prepárate para el juicio, impostor. ¡Ha llegado el día de nuestra labor!" El cosmos de aioros ardió en el joven. "Ahora se desvelará el misterio. ¡Ven a mi, Armadura!"

"¡Ese cosmos es…!" Mientras los caballeros estaban atónitos una caja dorada llegó de la 9ª casa. Se abrió y la armadura de oro de Sagitario se adhirió al joven. Un arco apareció en la mano izquierda y una flecha en la derecha. El disparó al casco del Patriarca, quitándoselo. Éste miró indignado a los caballeros inmóviles. "¿Por qué no hacéis nada?" Fue Shaka de Virgo el que contestó con los ojos cerrados. "Algo nos ha inmovilizado."

Alecto explicó la situación. "Mientras las Furias trabajan, nadie interviene y no nos enojan." Megera continuó "Ahora que la víctima te ha atacado tu protección ha cesado." Tisífone acabó. "Primero tus compañeros deberán ver la verdad, pues la vergüenza has de probar." Entonces las mentes de los caballeros se llenaron de las imágenes que Andrés había visto. Shura lloraba de pura rabia. Aioria de Leo también, pero al menos pudo decir algo. "Hermano, perdóname por no confiar en ti…" Mu musitó, "Tú asesinaste a mi maestro Shion." Finalmente una de las Furias le quitó el disfraz y todos vieron la prueba de que bajo la apariencia del patriarca se encontraba…

"¡Saga de Géminis!" Éste se hallaba inmóvil como los demás con una mueca de terror. Las Furias fusionaron sus cuerpos y se redujeron hasta que se convirtieron en una flecha negra, que tomó el Caballero de Sagitario. Disparó contra Saga "¡Flecha del juicio!" y la flecha, intangible, atravesó la armadura de oro. Tras un gran estallido y en cuanto la luz se disipó solo quedó la armadura de oro formando el símbolo de Géminis. El cuerpo de Saga no estaba. Recuperado el movimiento, los caballeros se acercaron al joven poseído y a la armadura. Shura se disculpó por lo que hizo pero Aioros lo interrumpió "La culpa era de Saga, no tuya. Escuchad todos, No podré mantener esta posición más tiempo. Aunque parte de mi cosmos se quedará en la armadura para guiar a este chico, mi sucesor elegido por la armadura, yo deberé volver. Solo puedo daros un mensaje de Shion. Él hubiese elegido a Shaka como nuevo Patriarca. Y Aioria…"

"¿Si?"

"Estoy orgulloso de que finalmente consiguieras la armadura de Leo, te la mereces."

"¡Gracias hermano!"

"Por favor enseñadles a los dos, amigos míos. ¡Adiós!" El brillo se apagó en el joven, su pelo volvió a la normalidad y se desplomó en el suelo. Milo de Escorpio se quedó extrañado "¿Los dos?"


	4. Chapter 4: Los gemelos de la profecía

Capitulo 4: Los gemelos de la profecía

Andrea miraba a su padre anonadada. "¿Me estás diciendo que esto ya pasó una vez¿A que esperabas para decírnoslo?" Él no salía de su asombro por lo que acababa de pasar. Andrea le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó con furia "¡Papa¡Explícame que está pasando!" Antonio se derrumbó y con voz débil y triste comenzó a explicarse.

"Es algo que esperaba no tuviese que deciros… pero es inevitable, me temo." Andrea se sentó delante de él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. "Te escucho." El empezó su historia. "Esto ocurrió antes de que nacierais, hace 15 años. Tu madre y yo estábamos en una feria pasándolo bien, cuando a tu madre se le ocurrió la idea de entrar a la tienda de una adivina de esas que leen la mano. Yo nunca me tragué esas cosas, pero tu madre si lo hacía… igual que tú. Je! Tienes su carácter al igual que su cara. La adivina le dijo que nuestros hijos gemelos tenían un destino de lucha y sangre para defender este mundo y proteger a una Diosa." Ella dejó escapar un jadeo. _La Diosa Atenea… _Su padre no se fijó y siguió con su relato.

"Pensábamos que era una completa embustera porque hacía poco que tu madre había descubierto que no podía tener hijos debido a una lesión en el abdomen. Sin embargo poco después salió una nueva tecnología médica que usamos y se produjo un milagro, mejor dicho dos. Andrés y tú. Tu madre recordó la profecía de la adivina. Yo no le hice caso. Al poco nos salió una excavación en Grecia muy bien pagada para dirigirla. No podíamos rechazarla ni dejaros con nadie así que os llevamos con nosotros. Descubrimos que ese fue un gran error." No pudo continuar. Le faltaba el aire. Andrea comprendió lo difícil que era para el contar esto a alguien.

"Una noche nos despertó una luz que procedía de vuestra cuna. Una luz os envolvía y elevaba. Tu madre os agarró antes de que estuvieseis demasiado altos. Gritaba "¡No os los llevéis¡No quiero un futuro de violencia para ellos! Quiero que tengan una infancia normal." Entendí que se refería a la profecía, pero antes de que yo dijese algo añadió "Llevadme a mi en vez de a ellos" Quizás esa fuerza que quería llevaros de nuestro lado la entendió, no lo se. Lo único que sé es que un instante después vuestra luz pasó a ella y así envuelta, desapareció, dejándome solo con vosotros."

Al terminar su historia Andrea se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando "¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?"

El lloraba también "Lo siento. Pero de todas formas no sirve de nada que te lo haya contado."

Ella sonrió guiñándole un ojo. "En eso te equivocas, papi… se muy bien de donde vino esa luz. Y allí encontraremos a Andrés y a…mama."

"No."

"¿Que?" Su padre se puso serio.

"Ahora mismo volvemos a casa"

"Pero…"

"¿De verdad crees que voy a perderte a ti también? No se como sabes donde es, pero si vas te cogerán también. No lo prmitiré."

"¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados¡Si es necesario iré yo sola!"

* * *

Andrés despertó desorientado. Unos brazos le ayudaron a incorporarse. A su alrededor había 9 hombres vistiendo armaduras doradas. Lo más asombroso era que… ¡El también llevaba una! "¿Que narices es esto!" Entonces recordó lo que había pasado. Y como había sido testigo de una venganza sin poder hacer nada mientras algo controlaba su cuerpo. "Esas visiones eran de verdad… Pero ya está ¿No? Si ya acabó todo ¿Por qué sigo llevando esta… cosa?" Dijo señalando la armadura que lo cubría. Un hombre rubio con los ojos cerrados y un punto en la frente le contestó. "Me temo que no. Para ti acaba de empezar, pues has sido escogido para ser el nuevo Caballero de oro de Sagitario." Andrés abrió enormemente los ojos y retrocedió unos pasos. "No. De eso nada. Quiero irme a casa con mi padre y mi hermana. No se de que me estáis hablando." El que no tenía cejas con el pelo lila se le acercó. "Tu hermana y tú ¿Sois gemelos por casualidad?" Aquello le extrañó mucho "Si¿Y que pasa?" Pero el hombre no le contestó. Sino que miró al gigantón de los cuernos y los pinchos y asintió. 

Fue el gigante de más de dos metros el que le contestó. "Pues pasa que eso os convierte en los gemelos de la profecía. Dos niños nacidos el mismo día, elegidos por sendas armaduras, cuya ascensión a caballeros indicaría el verdadero regreso de la diosa Atenea y el comienzo de una nueva guerra santa, la definitiva."

"No-no se de que profecía habla, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con una guerra. ¡Detesto la violencia!" El hombre con el casco en forma de patas de araña puso los ojos en blanco "¡Lo que nos faltaba! Un caballero pacifista." A su lado una mujer de pelo verde claro, muy hermosa, aunque un poco plana de pecho, con una rosa en la boca le sonrió. "Al menos nos a tocado uno guapo…"

_¿Esa señora me está tirando los tejos? _"No se de que vais, pero yo me largo a mi casa." Intentó quitarse la armadura, pero no salía. Estaba como adherida al cuerpo, aunque no le pesaba. "¿Cómo narices me quito esto?" El que llevaba una cola larga acabada en pincho sobre la cabeza le intentó explicar. "Solo un caballero puede desprenderse de su propia armadura. Y hasta que no aceptes serlo, ahí se queda."

"¡Eso no vale¡No es justo!"

* * *

Mientras salía del coche y miraba a la estructura llamada Santuario, Antonio no podía creer que se hubiese dejado convencer tan fácilmente. Andrea se lanzó decidida hacia delante con su padre detrás. Tras sentir la "cascada fría" siguió adelante hasta que su padre la llamó. Le respondió sin volverse a mirarle. "Estoy decidida, papa. ¡Voy a ir!"

"Lo se pero es que no puedo pasar." Andrea se giro en redondo agitando su rubia cabellera con extrañeza. "¿Qué?" Su padre estaba cerca de la "cascada" haciendo gestos come de mimo con una pared imaginaria. "No lo entiendo… Es como un muro invisible."

"Yo no he tenido problema." El la miró fríamente. "Evidentemente a ti si te dejarían pasar. Yo no les intereso." Ella se acercó y le abrazó con mucha fuerza. "Esto no es un adiós¿de acuerdo? Traeré a mamá y a Andrés, te lo prometo."

"Claro, hija. Hasta luego" Mientras la veía marchar se echó a llorar preguntándose cuando la volvería a ver.


	5. Chapter 5: El reencuentro

Nota del autor: Creo que me he olvidado de decir esto: Saint Seya y todo lo que tiene no me pertenece. Que lo sepas.

* * *

Capitulo 5: El reencuentro

Al cabo de caminar un rato, Andrea llegó ante la primera de las doce casas, la de Aries. A pesar de la situación no pudo menos de admirar la imponente estructura. Tras subir unos cuantos escalones entró. Dentro vio dos figuras ante ella. Eran dos mujeres con máscaras plateadas y armaduras cubriendo sus cuerpos. Una era de cabello rojizo por los hombros y llevaba una armadura azul con un casco en forma de águila. La otra tenia dos orejas de conejo sobre su corto y rubio pelo con armadura blanca y rosa. La coneja dio un paso atrás desconcertada en cuanto la vio. "Hola, estoy buscando a mi hermano Andrés ¿Lo han visto? Es rubio y muy parecido a mi." La Coneja le cortó. "Se quienes sois." Se dirigió a la otra mujer. "Yo me encargo. Marin¿Podrás hacerte cargo de vigilar? Se que acabas de finalizar con un alumno y querrás descansar, pero…" La otra le puso una mano en el hombro. "Sin problemas." Dicho eso pasó al lado de Andrea hacía la entrada. La oyó murmurar. "Si, realmente eres clavada…" Andrea se quedó extrañada. "Bueno, aunque seamos gemelos como es un chico solo nos parecemos un poco…"

"Ella no se refería a tu hermano." En cuanto la rubia le dijo esto, el corazón de Andrea comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza. "Te refieres a mi madre ¿Verdad?" La caballero comenzó a andar con Andrea pisándole los talones hasta que se paró "Así es."

"¿Me llevarás con ella?"Andrea se fijó que la mascara goteaba con lagrimas. Se volvió hacia ella y se quitó la mascara. La cara tras la máscara era idéntica a la suya, solo que más adulta. "No podías pedir deseo más fácil."

"¡MAMA!" Y se echó a sus brazos llorando a moco tendido. "Mi ángel…cuanto te he echado de menos…"

"Yo también. Papá me lo ha contado todo en cuanto desapareció Andrés. Nunca podré agradecerte lo bastante el sacrificio que hiciste por nosotros."

"Ni lo intentes. Lo volvería a hacer. Y lo seguiría haciendo si no hubieseis…"

"Ha sido culpa mía."

"Ahora ya no importa. Ven, te llevaré con tu hermano." Dicho eso se volvió a poner la máscara, cosa que desconcertó a su hija. "¿Por qué te vuelves a poner la máscara?"

"¿La verdad? Porque son unos machistas de mierda."

Durante todo el camino charlaron muy animadamente. Andrea le contaba cosas que no podría haberla contado a su padre y descubrió cuanto la había necesitado. El trayecto fue bastante normal excepto cuando pasaron por la casa de Cáncer y Amelia le pidió a Andrea que caminara con los ojos cerrados cogida de su mano. "Créeme, no querrás saber de la decoración de esta casa."

Tras pasar la casa de Piscis entraron en otra casa donde había 10 personas vestidas con armaduras doradas. Quizás por eso al principio no reconoció a Andrés. "¡Andrea!"

"¡Aquí estás! Te estaba buscando. ¿Qué es eso que llevas?" Mientras ella le contaba la historia de su padre, el único caballero rubio le susurró algo al gigantón. Y acto seguido les anunció "Excepto Mu de Aries Y Camus de Acuario ir todos a proteger vuestra casa como siempre. Así se quedaron solos Mu, Camus, el rubio, Amelia y sus dos hijos. "Camus, tú eres el mas indicado para vigilar a Poseidón, presiento que quizás no tarde en atacar." Dicho esto, Camus se marchó.

Tras el entrañable reencuentro con su madre, Andrés les dijo que no le quedaba otra que quedarse, pues estaba atrapado en su armadura. Mu se adelantó hacia ellos. "Pero Amelia debe partir. El trato que hizo solo os sustituía hasta aquí y ahora." Ella bajó la cabeza con pesadumbre. "Lo se." Al levantarla emanó una luz blanca y la armadura salió volando hasta una esquina donde formó la imagen de un conejo. Quitándose la mascara declaró "Desde ahora dejo de ser la Caballero de Plata de la Liebre y vuelvo a ser Amelia Herrera" Y le dio la máscara a Andrea. El rubio se acercó a ella. "Ninguna armadura te ha elegido hasta ahora y no podemos forzarte a que te quedes. Tú eliges." Ella lo miró ceñuda. _Yo elijo. Si, claro…_No supo que hacer. Su mente estaba dividida en dos. Pensó en su padre, en lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar. Pensó en su madre, no era justo separarse ahora que la había encontrado. Pensó en el destino del mundo y le hizo gracia pensar que ella podría protegerlo de algo. Por último pensó en su hermano. No podía dejarlo solo con todo eso y sabía que el jamás le pediría renunciar a una pacífica existencia. Sonrió tristemente. "¿Creéis realmente que voy a dejar el mundo a cargo del patoso éste?" Andrés se conmovió, pues la conocía lo bastante para saber lo que quería decir. Entonces la mascara en sus manos se tornó dorada y la misma luz que empezaba a emanar de la joven surgió de la olvidada armadura de oro de Géminis.

Asombrados vieron como la armadura voló hasta acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de Andrea. Mu se sorprendió mucho, pues la armadura, al adaptarse a un cuerpo femenino, era algo distinta a la que llevaba Saga. El casco dejaba descubierta la parte posterior de la cabeza, estaba como cortado por la mitad, dejando la parte delantera intacta.

"Ponte la máscara, hija." Le indicó su madre. "No debes dejar que ningún hombre vea tu rostro." Ella gruñó y Andrés preguntó "¿Por qué?"

Andrea se volvió furiosa hacia él. "¡Porque son unos machistas, por eso!" Mu intentó explicarlo. "Veréis, en la antigüedad solo Atenea podía llevar armadura. Si una mujer lo hacía también, debía ocultar su feminidad."

Andrea seguía en sus trece. "Lo que yo decía¡Machismo!"

"¿Y si un pavo le ve la cara?" Su madre le contestó. "Entonces para salvar su honor, ella deberá matarlo."

"¡¿QUE?!"

"Hay otra forma." Y se acercó a Andrea a susurrarle algo al oído. Ella se sonrojó del todo y se puso la máscara a toda prisa. "¿Cual es?" le preguntó su hermano. "¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!" Él se picó un poco. "Bueno, la mascara no es necesaria. No hay mucha feminidad que ocultar en ese cuerpo de chico…"

"¡Pero a ti si porque tienes cuerpo de tía!"

"¡Y tú tienes el culo gordo!"

"¡Y tú cara de mono!"

Tras poner los ojos en blanco, su madre les dio un par de capones en la nuca y se callaron. "Ya no sois niños, sino Caballeros de Atenea con el destino del mundo en sus manos. ¿Entendido?"

Mu sonreía y bromeó, "Quizás no deberías irte por un tiempo, Amelia."

El rubio le interrumpió "Ojala pudiese, pero debe marchar."

La despedida fue tan emotiva que incluso el impasible Shaka (El Rubio) se conmovió. Andrés sollozaba "¡No quiero decirte adiós!"

"No lo hagas. Quizá algún día nos reunamos de nuevo."

Andrea lloraba. "Cuida de papá."

"Tenemos tiempo que recuperar. Sed fuertes y creed en vosotros mismos. Se que saldréis adelante. ¡Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar!" y se fue con Mu no sin antes decirle a Shaka con cara seria "Hay otros medios y lo sabes." Dicho esto se marchó.

* * *

Después de despedirse de Mu salió de la casa de Aries con una piedra en el estómago. En la entrada se encontró con Marin. "¡Adiós compañera!"

Amelia sonrió levemente. "No hace falta eso, ya no soy caballero. Adiós amiga mía." Mientras se alejaba no pudo oír a Marin decir "Para mi siempre lo serás, Amelia de la liebre."

* * *

Antonio estaba sentado cerca de la barrera mirando las estrellas cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y una voz que no oía en mucho tiempo susurró "No sabes cuanto esperaba este momento, mi amor." 


	6. Chapter 6: El 6º sentido

Saint seya no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 6: El 6º sentido

Después de marcharse Mu y Amelia, los gemelos se quedaron sin saber que debían hacer ahora. Su acompañante se sentó en el suelo, indicándoles que hicieran lo mismo. Andrea lo hizo fácilmente, mas no así Andrés, cuyas alas eran bastante aparatosas.

"Creo que aun no nos han presentado como es debido. Yo soy Shaka, Caballero de Oro de Virgo."

"Ehm, encantada, yo soy Andrea."

"Y yo Andrés."

Shaka sonrió. "¿Y que mas?" Los dos se miraron confusos. Shaka suspiró con abatimiento. "Me parece que esto llevará un rato largo." Como seguían sin decir nada, continuó. "Sois los caballeros de oro de Sagitario y Géminis."

Andrés comenzó a examinar su armadura. "Sagitario… supongo que por eso llevo alas. No son nada practicas."

"Pues cuando los anteriores poseedores volaban con ellas no se quejaban…"

"¿Y porque la mía no hace cosas guays?"

"En teoría el caballero de géminis puede crear ilusiones falsas como laberintos, o ataques a distancia." Aquello de volar fue un shock para Andrés. "¿Volar? Eso es imposible."

"Lo primero que debéis hacer es olvidar todo lo aprendido en el exterior."

"¡Vale, ya está!" Anunció Andrea contenta.

"Claro, solo tenías pájaros en la cabeza…" Se burló Andrés.

"Al menos yo tengo algo dentro de ella."

"¡Es suficiente! Comenzaremos con el Cosmos. Estáis al tanto de que una persona común tiene a su disposición 5 sentidos. Lo que diferencia a los caballeros de los humanos corrientes es su dominio de los sentidos ocultos."

Andrés pareció interesado. "¿Qué sentidos mas hay?"

"4 mas. El Cosmos, La Quintaesencia, La conciencia Ayala y el Gran Maestro. Lo normal en un caballero de oro es alcanzar el 6º y el 7º, a diferencia de los de plata o inferiores, que solo alcanzan el 6º. Vuestra madre cometió un error al impedir vuestro entrenamiento desde pequeños. Lo normal es que un aspirante a caballero, tras años de severo entrenamiento, alcance el cosmos, y después luche por una armadura o en casos realmente extraños, la armadura escoge sola."

"Como a nosotros" Terminó Andrea.

"Exacto. Así se ha producido un hecho imposible. Alcanzar el grado de caballero sin experiencia alguna."

"Cuando te falta un sentido, como a ti la vista, tener otro debe ser muy útil." Comentó tristemente Andrea. Su hermano le dio un codazo. "Eres una maleducada, eso no se dice." Pero Shaka no estaba enfadado. "¿Pensáis que estoy ciego porque no abro mis ojos? La verdad es que mi cosmos está tan desarrollado que mantengo los ojos cerrados para contener mi poder. Solo los abro para acabar con alguien."

"Acabar… ¿Te refieres a matar?" Pero Shaka ignoró la pregunta y continuó. "El cosmos es la energía que tenemos, nuestra propia vida. Está dentro de los átomos y su dominio nos concede un gran poder. Haciendo arder el cosmos, no parece haber nada imposible. Lo que hace a un caballero más poderoso que a otro es el mayor dominio de su cosmos. La concentración es la clave. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Está clarísimo!" Exclamó Andrea. Andrés lanzó un gruñido. "No puedo creer que te quedes bizca cuando te explico como resolver una ecuación de 3er grado, pero en cuanto viene el Yoda éste y te habla de la Fuerza lo pillas a la primera." Ella le sacó la lengua.

"¿No vamos a tardar mucho en despertar nuestro cosmos?" Preguntó Andrea apesadumbrada.

Shaka sonrió misteriosamente. "En teoría si. Pero conozco un método mas rápido." Aquello le dio mala espina a Andrés.

"Lo hice de la misma forma con vuestra madre. Es un método peligroso, pero no queda mucho tiempo." Andrea se puso en guardia, pues recordó lo que su madre había dicho antes de marchar: _Hay otros métodos y lo sebes._

Entonces Shaka se levantó y los otros dos también. Para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes¡Shaka abrió los ojos!

"¡Eh, oye¿Que-que vas a hacer?"

"Dijiste que solo abrías los ojos para…"

Shaka empezó a emitir luz y juntando las manos exclamó "¡TESORO DEL CIELO!"

Para sorpresa de los gemelos, la estancia cambió. Ahora estaban en una especie de dimensión llena de dibujos hindúes. "Para las personas es muy difícil despertar el 6º sentido, pues se valen demasiado de los otros 5. Por eso os quitaré los 5 sentidos para que despertéis vuestro cosmos. Os advierto que si tras la desaparición de vuestros 5 sentidos tardáis demasiado…moriréis." Antes que pudiesen decir nada extendió una mano y anunció "¡Desaparición del primer sentido!" No notaron nada. Pero claro está que perder el olfato no es algo que se note. "¡Desaparición del segundo sentido!"

Simplemente Andrés dejó de ver. "¡No veo!"

Andrea veía como gesticulaba, pero no escuchaba sus gritos. "¡Espera, por favor¡No sabemos como hacerlo!"

Solo Andrés pudo oír "Concentraos, la respuesta está dentro. ¡Desaparición del tercer sentido!" Andrea dejo de sentir la armadura y perdiendo la movilidad, cayó al suelo como un saco. Andrés escuchó como caía, pero al preguntarle ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Entonces escuchó "¡Desaparición del cuarto sentido!" Entonces Andrés dejó de oír, pero Andrea no notó la pérdida de la voz, pues estaba demasiado aterrorizada para poder hablar. Miraba al techo con los ojos llorosos. _Dios mío, voy a morir…_

A pesar de su movilidad, Andrés que estaba aislado por completo, estaba muy asustado. _¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?… ¿Estoy solo?_ Entonces escucho dentro de él una voz. **No lo estás…**

Al terminar el ataque Shaka observó como Andrés caía y Andrea cerraba los ojos. _Podeís hacerlo, buscad… _

La mente de Andrea estaba paralizada. _No puedo acabar así…Tengo que hacer algo. No puedo morir. ¡Mierda Andrea, despierta tu cosmos de una vez! El mundo depende de mi…Si muero no podré protegerlos…_

En su propia mente Andrés veía una forma difusa frente a él. _¿Quién eres?_ **Soy la sombra que dejó el anterior poseedor para guiar al actual.** _¿Cómo despierto mi cosmos?_ _Me han cortado los sentidos._ **Mejor, así no te entorpecerán. Concéntrate e intenta sentir lo que te rodea. Es algo intuitivo.** _Lo intentaré._

El tormento interior de la mente de Andrea no se reflejaba en su paralizada cara. _¡Aun sigo viva! No me voy a rendir ahora._ _¡Yo protegeré a todos!_ Entonces empezó a sentir calor en su interior y una especie de sensación le quito el miedo. Empezó a sentir cosas raras, desde otra perspectiva, comenzando por si misma y extendiéndose hacia fuera.

En cuanto empezó a sentir el cosmos de la chica agitarse Shaka se relajó. Ya empezaba a temer que tardaran horas como su madre, o que no lo conseguirían. Le quitó el efecto del ataque y centró su atención en el chico. En el interior de su mente la forma difusa le preguntó **¿Notas algo?** _No, aun no… ¡Espera! Si que siento algo. Es una especie de vibración, algo que conozco, no. Alguien. ¿Andrea?_ **Notas el cosmos de tu hermana. ¡Despierta el tuyo, ve con ella!** _Si, puedo sentirla, y siento mi alrededor. ¡Que extraño! Estoy en el suelo…_

Shaka expulsó el aire acumulado por la tensión y lo liberó a el también. Los dos se sentían mareados y tardaron un poco en incorporarse. "Me alegro que lo consiguierais. A partir de ahora empieza lo difícil."

Andrés puso cara de horror. "No puede ser…"

"Me temo que si. Para que os reconozcamos como dignos camaradas todos lo Caballeros os someterán a una prueba al pasar por el templo que guardan. Espero que controléis bien vuestro cosmos, pues lo necesitareis. En cada una de las pruebas aprenderéis algo… si sobrevivís."

Andrés estaba medio agotado "¿Ahora?"

"Vámonos, no quiero que nos vuelva a echar una maldición como la de antes." Andrea salió a toda prisa del templo del patriarca seguida por su hermano. Se paró en seco y Andrés choco con ella, lastimándose la nariz. "¡Un momento¿Ha dicho si sobrevivís?"

"Tendremos que ir con cuidado."

"¡Oh no! No he aprovechado la oportunidad de ver la estatua gigante de Atenea." Andrés puso los ojos en blanco mientras se frotaba la nariz dolorida.

* * *

Nota del autor: Ya se que solo puede portar una armadura de oro el que tenga su signo zodiacal. Teniendo en cuenta que los protas son gemelos, nacieron el mismo dia. Los dos sagitario. Entonces ¿Por qué ella viste la de Géminis? La excusa que doy es que es ascendente a géminis. ¡Qué! Al menos yo doy una razón y no como en la serie de TV donde para salvarse de morir con Shura (lo del espacio y eso) Shiryu que es libra se puso la de capricornio. Lo dice él mismo en la saga de Asgard. 


	7. Chapter 7: Toda rosa tiene su espina

Saint seiya no me pertenece. Lo digo por si acaso.

* * *

Capitulo 7: Toda rosa tiene su espina

Al de un rato de bajar escaleras y tras pasar por unas columnas medio derruidas, los dos hermanos llegaron ante la puerta de la casa de piscis. Había alguien esperándoles en la entrada. Llevaba una rosa en la boca y vestía una armadura de oro que no ocultaba su gran belleza. Andrés se inclinó hacia su hermana y le susurró "¿Por qué no llevará máscara esa caballero tan hermosa?"

No pudo ver como Andrea ponía los ojos en blanco tras la máscara. "Serás memo… ¡Es un tío!"

"Si lleva los labios pintados…"

"Buenas tardes, jovencitos. Yo soy Afrodita, guardián del templo de los dos peces."_ Si hasta tiene nombre de tía…_ Se acercaron para presentarse.

"Yo soy Andrés, Caballero de oro de Sagitario."

"Yo soy Andrea, Caballero de oro de Géminis."

Afrodita esbozó una sonrisa. "Eso me lo tendréis que demostrar. Veréis, un Caballero debe ser de lo más resistente e inagotable. Salid de este templo con vida y os consideraré mis camaradas." Dicho esto, señaló hacía la entrada del templo.

Andrea lo miró con suspicacia. "¿Eso es todo¿Recorrer el templo hasta salir?"

"Si. Me gusta lo sencillo…y eficaz." Le guiñó un ojo a Andrés. "Espero que lo consigas, joven."

Andrés dio un paso atrás mientras Andrea gruñía. "Y a mi que me parta un rayo¿No?" Antes de que pudiera contestar, su hermano la llevó adentro.

Mientras caminaban Andrea chinchaba a Andrés. "Andrés y Afrodita, sentados bajo un árbol, B-E-S…"

"¡Cállate, gili!" Entonces se detuvo. Ante ellos se extendía un jardín lleno de hermosas rosas rojas. Estaban por todas partes. En el suelo, las paredes, las columnas…

"¡Que bonito!"

"Si que lo es. Pero las flores… Ya sabes lo que me pasa con ellas." Continuaron avanzando.

"Desprenden un olor maravilloso¿No crees?"

Andrés se sonaba la nariz. "¡Atchus! Me dad aleggia… do huelo dada."

Ella empezó a girar sobre si misma, jugando y disfrutando de las flores mientras reía alegremente. "Dega eso, te vad a madead." Le comentó su hermano con la nariz como un tomate. En cuanto empezó a marearse se paró a recuperar el aliento, pero no siguió adelante. Andrés se impacientó. "Tedemod piza¿Te quieded apezudad de una ved?" Ella comenzó a caminar con dificultad. Los dos juntos continuaron y a mitad de recorrido Andrea empezó a quejarse levemente de que parase de sorberse los mocos.

"Eso es… asqueroso… ¿No tienes… un pañuelo?"

"Do. ¿Pod que jadead? No pueded eztad cadzada."

A ella le costaba caminar y notaba la armadura muy pesada. "No se… lo que me pasa… Es como… si la fuerza se… me fuera… Necesito… descansar." Acto seguido cayó de rodillas.

Andrés comenzó a preocuparse, pues aquel cansancio no era natural. "¿Qué te pada? No pueded quedadte aquí."

Ella se desplomó. "Déjame… dormir… junto a… estas flores… ¡Qué bien…huelen!" _¡Las flores! _Entonces Andrés lo comprendió.

"¡Anddea, no te duedmad¡Sod lad floded¡No lad dezpidez!" Pero ella ya había perdido el conocimiento. _¡Maldición! Esas rosas son mortíferas. Me temo que si no la saco al aire fresco podría…_ "¡Do¡Do voy a pedmitidlo!" Dicho eso agarró a su hermana y sin mucha dificultad se la echo a los hombros. Le sorprendió lo ligera que la sentía, con armadura y todo. _Eso de usar el cosmos te hace mas fuerte supongo…_

Al cabo de 5 minutos estaban fuera. Sin embargo Andrea no respiraba, aunque todavía tenía algo de pulso. _¡Oh, Mierda! Tendré que hacerle el… ¡UAGH!_ Cuando al final se decidió a hacerlo se detuvo antes de quitarle la mascara. _¡Que demonios! Si soy su hermano dará igual…_ Se la quitó y comprobó lo pálida que estaba. Le hizo el boca a boca que había aprendido en un cursillo.

"¡Cof, cof¿Qué ha ocurrido¡Hey, mi mascara!" Aunque se alegraba mucho de que estuviese bien le molestaba lo despreocupada que parecía.

"Te la quité para hacerte respirar de nuevo. ¿Qué iba a hacer, dejarte morir?"

Se puso la mascara de nuevo. "Gracias, pero esto es serio. ¿Me has visto la cara?"

Él desvió la mirada. "No"

"No sabes mentir."

Andrés alucinaba. "Acabo de salvarte la vida¿Vas a matar a tu propio hermano?"

Ella le dio un empujón. "¡Claro que no imbécil! Oficialmente no seremos Caballeros de verdad hasta llegar a la casa de Aries. Así que da igual."

El se quedó algo preocupado. "¿Y si te veo la cara después de eso?"

Ella lo miro dolida. "Ya sabes que soy incapaz de hacer daño a nadie."

El sonrió contento. "Me alegra oírlo. Siempre me has parecido un poco… fanática en estos asuntos mitológicos."

Andrea aun estaba algo confundida con lo ocurrido en la casa de piscis. "Por cierto ¿Qué pasó?"

"El tal Afrodita… menudo tío/a mas sádico. Las rosas eran venenosas o algo así. Si no llega a ser por mi alergia estaríamos los dos muertos. Pero ya no tengo taponada la nariz." Respiró profundamente.

Ella agachó la cabeza. "O sea, que nos hemos salvado por… ¿Pura suerte? Quizás… no sirvamos para esto."

Andrés intentó animarla y le puso una mano en el hombro. "La suerte no cargó contigo hasta la salida. Fue gracias a mi cosmos. Entre tú y tu armadura pesáis una tonelada."

Ella le enseñó el puño. "¡Atrévete a llamarme gorda y te daré una patada en el culo!"

* * *

En otro lugar, una fuente de energía brilló con fuerza, materializándose en cuatro figuras, un hombre y tres mujeres. El hombre tenía el pelo rojizo y largo hasta la cintura, lucía una armadura naranjacea y una gran lanza. Sus ojos ardían de cólera mientras miraba con odio a los tres seres de cabeza de perro. "¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a interferir?!"

"¡Silencio inmortal, no te conviene a nosotras contrariar!"

El hombre iba a replicar pero una calmada voz femenina lo interrumpió. "Contén tu lengua, ellas solo cumplían una encomienda mía."

Una de ellas inclinó la cabeza. "El trato se ha cumplido y la deuda, saldado."

Otra añadió "Al parricida has castigado y por eso tu engaño hemos ocultado."

"Pero esto ha sido todo, no volveremos a colaborar de ningún otro modo."

La mujer se acercó al grupo con porte majestuoso, vislumbrando de cuando en cuando su reflejo en uno de los grandes abanicos bruñidos que llevaba. Mientras los tres engendros se desvanecían el hombre hincó una rodilla en el suelo. "Mi señora, no lo comprendo. La estratagema daba resultado, en un par de meses habría estado todo listo."

Ella hizo un ademán para que se levantase. "Se ha producido un cambio en los planes. Estabas a punto de ser descubierto. ¿Crees que no notaba como el mortal que manejabas se iba imponiendo poco a poco? Llevo mucho tiempo sospechándolo y por eso hace años que las furias te visitaban. Nadie debía sospechar." El enrojeció por la humillación de sus palabras pero no osó replicar. Aunque si se dio cuenta de que sus palabras carecían de la pomposidad que usaba si había mas gente delante. Y las furias eran seres a los que había que impresionar. "Tu hermana ha estado muy ocupada. Cada vez hay más discordia en el mundo. Eso la hará sufrir. Ya casi está todo preparado para mi venganza contra la favorita de ese desgraciado."

"¿Cual será mi siguiente paso?"

Ella sonrió "Impaciente como siempre. Aun no. Un pececillo me ha dicho que las cosas están a punto de cambiar a nuestro favor."

La noticia lo sorprendió. "¿Él nos va ha ayudar?"

"¡Ohohoho! Sin saberlo por supuesto. Solo tú y tu hermana sabéis la verdad y teniendo en cuenta que al usar mi energía para poner fuera de juego a ese cerdo no puedo hacer mas de momento, no rechazaré una ayuda inesperada. Sea como sea… ¡Me vengaré de toda la prole de ese mal nacido infiel!"

El levantó una ceja. "¿Toda?"

"Asi es. Tu hermana se está ocupando de los gemelos, debilitándolos, y en cuanto el otro acabe su búsqueda en vano, me ocuparé de él. Acabar con ella será la guinda del pastel. Esa arpía lamentará el día que la nombraron protectora de la Tierra."

Cerca de ellos un muchacho con pequeñas alas a su espalda los espiaba. _Ha enloquecido, y ese la está ayudando. Debo informar a mi madre de esto. También debo informarle a ella. Lo difícil será encontrar un cuerpo mortal que me sirva de enlace… _


	8. Chapter 8: Un viaje de altos vuelos

No, los cdz no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 8: Un viaje de altos vuelos

Bajando hacia el templo de la Urna Sagrada notaron un gran cosmos. Pero lo extraño es que no provenía del templo, sino de un lugar intermedio entre la casa de piscis y acuario. Siguiendo el cosmos acabaron frente a un pequeño estanque que contenía un líquido rojizo. Sentado frente a el, muy concentrado, se hallaba un caballero dorado.

"¡Disculpe!" Le interrumpió Andrea.

"¡Ah! Habéis pasado la prueba de Afrodita." Se incorporó y se presentó. "Yo soy Camus, Caballero de oro de Acuario." Ellos se presentaron. Andrés miraba con aprensión el liquido del estaque. Imaginaba lo que era. "Yo debo quedarme aquí para vigilar los movimientos de Poseidón. Un Caballero de oro debe pensar rápido y tener gran concentración, no despistarse. La prueba consiste en pasar mi casa de Acuario. ¡Buena suerte!" Acto seguido se volvió a sentar.

Mientras llegaban a la entrada Andrea le preguntó a Andrés una duda que tenía. "Oye, lo que había en el estanque…"

"Si. Era sangre."

"¡Iiiu¿La suya? Ser caballero es muy duro…"

"No parece mal tipo, solo un poco frío…" Dicho eso entraron al templo.

Se fijaron que ere muy parecido al anterior, pero sin rosas. Llegaron a la entrada de una sala bien iluminada, llena de hermosas estatuas de cristal. El suelo era muy pulido y las paredes y el techo también, como si todo fuese de vidrio. Andrés se quedó atónito en la entrada sin moverse, era la habitación más hermosa que había visto. Andrea, en cambio, corrió hacia la estatua más cercana para verla con más detalle.

"¡Que bonito, es un delfín!" Iba a avanzar hasta la estatua contigua pero sus pies no se despegaban del suelo. "Pero que… ¡Estoy pegada!"

Andrés parpadeó, saliendo de su ensoñación. "¿Qué estas diciendo?" Iba a seguirla cuando se fijó que sus botas doradas brillaban más de lo habitual. Parecen cubiertas de… ¿hielo? Se arrodilló y observó el suelo con detenimiento desde la puerta. "Este suelo no es de cristal, es de hielo… y las paredes… ¡Todo!"

"¡Eh, el hielo esta trepando cubriéndome!" Ciertamente, el hielo iba cubriéndola poco a poco, ya estaba a medio camino de las rodillas. "Si el hielo me cubre la cabeza me ahogaré¡Haz algo!"

"Intenta romper el hielo, usa tu cosmos… o algo."

Pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa. "No funciona, no se que hacer. ¡Ayúdame!"

Andrés dudaba. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarla si ni siquiera podía acercarse a ella¡Piensa! Las paredes y el techo son iguales que el suelo, por lo tanto intocables si no quiero ser estatua. El hielo le cubría las rodillas y seguía su curso. ¡Como no llegue volando…! Un momento…

A pesar del miedo, Andrea se fijó que su hermano ponía cara de concentración. Tras dos minutos sin moverse se impacientó. "¡Oye! No creo que puedas moverme con la mente ¿Sabes?" Veía brillar su frente de sudor por el esfuerzo y cuando el hielo estaba llegando a la cintura un movimiento a la espalda de él llamó su atención. "¡Andrés! Tus alas… ¡Se mueven!"

El chico gruñía por el esfuerzo. "Lo… se… ahora… cállate… que… me… distraes…" Tras unos instantes las dos grandes alas doradas comenzaron a batirse al unísono con gran fuerza y Andrés comenzó a elevarse soltando un grito de júbilo. "¡Si¡Estoy volando!"

"¡Estupendo, pero esto no es TITANIC así que baja de las nubes, Rose, y sácame!"

"No seas borde…" Intentó dirigirse hacía ella pero controlar la dirección era difícil. No solo tenía que pensar en adelante, detrás, derecha e izquierda, sino también arriba y abajo además de la velocidad.

"Mas a la derecha, mas… ¡te pasaste!"

"Oye, que no es fácil…" Al final llegó hasta ella y cogiéndola de las manos, tiró de ella.

"¡Para, para¡Me vas a arrancar los brazos!"

Andrés comenzó a desesperarse. "No se que hacer, tenemos que romper el hielo de alguna forma."

"Ya lo se... Tú que estás a cierta distancia, si supieses algún ataque en el que concentrases tu cosmos…"

"…pero no se ninguno."

El hielo avanzaba hacia su cuello. "¡Invéntatelo!"

Lanzando su puño con gran concentración, exclamó "¡Puño explosivo!" Pero nada ocurrió. Lo intentó de nuevo con el otro puño exclamando "¡Cañón fotónico!" Pero tampoco.

Andrea puso los ojos en blanco "No, si cuando digo que ves demasiada televisión…"

"Asco de cosmos¡no sirve para nada!"

"¿Y como es que afirmas eso a 4 metros de altura?" El se quedó pensativo. _Ahí le has dado, quizás pueda canalizar la energía a través de mis alas..._

Entonces Andrea vio como las alas de su hermano comenzaban a brillar y expandirse y tras un gran aleteo, lanzaron una lluvia de pequeños rayos hacia ella, rompiendo el hielo, mientras Andrés exclamaba "¡Estallido Final!" Libre del hielo notó como la cogía y la elevaba fuera de la helada trampa mortal. En cuanto salieron de la casa de Acuario la posó en el suelo. "¿Qué se dice?"

"¡Ya te ha costado!"

"De nada"

Ella lo miró con cara divertida (tras la mascara). "¿Estallido final?"

El le sacó la lengua "Cuando tengas tu propio ataque me cuentas. ¡Ha molado un montón! Creo que esto me empieza a gustar." Miró al cielo con detenimiento mientras una sonrisilla pícara se esbozaba en su cara. "¿Por qué pasar por todas las casas si podemos pasar volando por encima hasta la de Aries?"

Ella le contestó "Evidentemente…" Pero Andrés ya había alzado el vuelo y cuando parecía que iba a pasar por encima de la casa de Capricornio se dio de bruces contra un muro invisible y cayó al suelo como un saco.

Andrea se le acercó sonriente. "Decía que, evidentemente no te lo iban a poner tan fácil. Además los otros caballeros se darían cuenta de que no pasaste por sus casas."

El se levantó ceñudo "Jo…" Acto seguido se desplomó de cansancio.

"¿Estás bien?"

"En cuanto me siente un rato, estoy agotado…"

Ella miró pensativa la casa que acababan de cruzar. "Debería tener mi propio ataque también."

El la miro sonriente "Estoy deseándolo."

"¿Para criticar el nombre que le de?"

"¡Exacto!"

* * *

Muy lejos de allí en un páramo helado, paseaba una joven de claros y largos cabellos de camino al lugar al que iba todos los días para cumplir con su deber de preservar el frío equilibrio. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su destino un brillo entre la nieve llamó su atención. Al acercarse y ver lo que era no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Era un anillo. Un inofensivo anillo dorado con grabados. Lo recogió y mientras avanzaba se lo probó. No llegó a su lugar de destino. 


	9. Chapter 9: El sacrificio

n/a: Sseiya no es mio (por si no lo he dejado ya suficientemente claro...¬¬)

* * *

Capitulo 9: El sacrificio

Bajando por las escaleras del Santuario, Andrés y Andrea llegaron a la décima casa. La casa de Capricornio. Andrés entró volando. Desde que aprendió a volar apenas pisaba el suelo. Dentro de la casa encontraron al serio Caballero que la protegía. "Buenas tardes¿Eres tú el Caballero de Capricornio?"

"Si. Mi nombre es Shura." Entonces Andrés recordó. _Ese es el que veía en mis visiones…_

Tras las presentaciones le siguieron hasta una estancia donde había una estatua que mostraba una dama entregándole a un Caballero una espada. "Es una representación de cuando la diosa Atenea entregó a su mas fiel servidor la legendaria Escalibur. Ahora su poder lo guardo yo."

Andrés se sintió interesado por eso "¿Puedo ver esa espada?"

Shura se lo quedó mirando un rato como si lo estuviese valorando. "Creo que si. Veréis, yo opino que como Caballeros de Atenea está en nuestro deber el protegerla a toda costa ya que así protegemos la paz en la Tierra, incluso llegando al extremo de dar la vida por ella. ¿Lo entendéis?"

"Si, pero al ser una Diosa¿Como es que necesita nuestra protección?"

"Ella se reencarna en un ser humano. Los asuntos de las batallas os las dirá otro Caballero. A mi me basta con que demostréis que estáis dispuestos a grandes sacrificios."

Andrea ladeó la cabeza. "¿Cómo lo hacemos?"

Él la miró con detenimiento. "Tu ya lo has hecho. Según tengo entendido, nadie te obligó a hacerte Caballero. Sacrificaste tu pacifica existencia y vida para protegerlos a todos"

Ella se quedó sorprendida. "Entonces… ¿Ya he pasado la prueba?"

"Si"

"¡Genial!"

"Y yo ¿Qué?"

Shura se volvió hacia Andrés con semblante serio. "Tu estas aquí obligado. Eso no me vale. El hecho de que de no ser porque estabas preso en tu armadura ya te habrías ido a casa, no me inspira mucha confianza que digamos. Pero si veo que estas realmente dispuesto a sacrificarte para pasar esta prueba cambiaré de opinión."

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Preguntó desde las alturas.

"Lo primero, bajar."

"Jo…"

Andrés aterrizó junto a Shura. "Veo que te gusta volar."

"¡Oh si! Es estupendo. Además con estas alas puedo lanzar ataques."

"Ya veo… Bien, puedes quedarte aquí y dejarnos la lucha a nosotros. No te voy a obligar a pasar la prueba."

"¿Ah, no?"

"Pero si quieres ser Caballero. Si de verdad lo quieres… Demuéstralo. Sométete a la prueba."

Andrés frunció el ceño. "Estoy decidido. ¡Pruebame!"

"Deja que primero te cuente de que va la prueba y luego decides."

"Tienes que mostrar que puedes sacrificar algo muy valioso para ti."

El pobre no se atrevía a preguntar. "¿Cómo que?"

"Como tus alas."

"¿Qué? Pero las necesito. Nos salvamos gracias a ellas y es el único ataque que tenemos."

El Caballero estaba impasible. No iba a ceder. "Si no es valioso para ti, no sería un sacrificio."

"Si, vale… de acuerdo."

"Hay algo mas. Ahora que las puedes usar, forman parte de ti. Arrancándolas sentirás como si te arrancasen los brazos. Dolerá." Ninguno dijo nada, aunque Andrea puso cara de horror.

Finalmente, Andrés musitó. "Yo… necesito pensarlo."

"15 minutos." Andrés iba a salir de la casa para pensárselo y su hermana se le acercó para decirle algo, pero Shura la detuvo. "No le digas nada. Es decisión suya." Ella accedió de mala gana.

Andrea se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada trasera de la Casa de Capricornio. Observó como su hermano volaba en círculos sobre ella. _Parece un buitre enorme_. Shura se sentó a su lado. "¿Sólo él conoce un ataque?"

Ella bajó la cabeza, como si se disculpase. "Si, yo aun no se hacerlo."

"Tranquila, seguro que aprenderás."

"¿Sabes tú que ataques usaba el anterior Caballero de Géminis?"

"Ataques psíquicos, ilusiones. Pero la Explosión de Galaxias era su ataque más poderoso. Mortal. Pero no le gustaba usarlo demasiado."

"No parece eso lo que me habéis dado a entender. Con todo lo que se ha descubierto sobre él…"

"Lo se, no me lo explico. El no era así. Era bondadoso. Casi tanto como…Aioros"

Andrea observó como su cara se llenaba de tristeza. "Lo siento. ¿Le conocías bien?"

Él ocultó la cara entre sus manos. "Era como un hermano para mi y aun así yo… lo maté."

"¡Oh, no! Es terrible…"

"Lo se. Se que solo cumplía órdenes… pero eso no me quita la culpa, aunque él me perdone. Me he prometido que seré mas juicioso."

"Pero ¿Cómo pudo Saga hacer algo así?"

"No lo entiendo, a menos que lo poseyera un demonio…"

Ella puso cara de horror y se levantó asustada. "No lo dirás en serio… Pues casi que me lo creo. Desde que llegué aquí me habéis desajustado la realidad. Cualquier cosa parece posible." Shura no la miraba porque había alguien a su espalda. Andrés. Andrea vio en la expresión de su rostro la decisión que había tomado.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si"

"De acuerdo. Tendrás que dejar tu defensa al mínimo. Aun así tardaré en cortarlas, pues las armaduras son muy resistentes. Sobretodo las de oro."

Aquello no le gustó nada a Andrea. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Que no será rápido."

Andrés suspiró. "Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor."

"Date la vuelta. Dijiste que deseabas ver a Excalibur. Pues la vas a ver."

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo que Andrea no pudo olvidar nunca. Una hora después de que Shura empezase a lanzar ráfagas de energía con los brazos, que incluso cortaban el suelo de piedra, cuando Andrés estaba ronco de tanto gritar, se desprendió el ala derecha. Desgraciadamente la otra ala tardó aun más. Cuando todo acabó Andrés había perdido el conocimiento y no solo las alas habían caído, sino que casi toda la armadura que cubría la espalda estaba destrozada.

El caballero estaba impresionado. "No se apartó ni una vez a pesar del dolor. Me ha convencido. La siguiente casa es la suya. Deberíais descansar allí. Pero no demasiado tiempo. No nos sobra." Andrea cogió el cuerpo de su hermano y se disponía a partir cuando Shura le detuvo. "No olvides llevarte las alas."

"¿Para que? Ya están rotas."

"Tu hazme caso. Cuando lleguéis a la casa de Aries sabrás el porque." Mientras Andrea salía por la entrada de la casa de Capricornio se preguntaba a que venían las prisas del Caballero-Cuchillo por acabar las pruebas.

* * *

En una pequeña región de Alemania Una joven vestida de negro tocaba el arpa. Sabía que se acercaba el momento. El momento de reunirse de verdad con su hermano perdido. Por lo menos eso era lo que le habían dicho los dos grises visitantes. Grises como todo lo que la rodeaba desde que tiene uso de memoria. 


	10. Chapter 10: Agudeza visual

Nota del autor: Esta serie no me pertenece, pero esta historia si, que para algo la escribo yo. (No te fastidia...¬¬). Por cierto, me comentan que separando los dialogos más se entendería mejor. Pues lo acabo de hacer. Si os gusta más asi, cambiaré los anteriores capitulos y los que falten, que ya son pocos.

* * *

Capitulo 10: Agudeza visual

La chica enmascarada de dorada armadura tardó un rato en llegar a la siguiente casa del Santuario. La casa de Sagitario. La que su hermano Andrés debía guardar pasase lo que pasase. El orgullo de todo Caballero dorado. "¡Menuda Pocilga!" Exclamó con asco. Tras más de 10 años sin usar, el polvo había creado vida propia. Andrea buscó el dormitorio temiendo encontrarse alguna araña gigante o una rata peluda. Era la primera casa que podía fisgonear a gusto, pues no tenía que cruzarla todavía hasta la de Escorpio. En la parte izquierda del templo encontró un baño, una habitación vacía y oscura y finalmente el dormitorio donde colocó a su hermano como mejor pudo. Cogió la manta menos apolillada que encontró y se la puso encima de él para que no cogiera frío. Luego se la quitó porque se dio cuenta que las armaduras protegían del frío más o menos. Dejó las alas a su lado y se dispuso a explorar el resto del edificio.

Andrés se despertó descansado aunque un poco dolorido por la paliza de la casa anterior. "Debo estar en la siguiente casa¡la mía!" Los rugidos de sus tripas le recordaron que hacía muchas horas que no comía nada así que se fue a buscar algo de comer. Desgraciadamente en la cocina no encontró nada que comer, excepto polvo.

Investigando, llegó a una habitación bastante grande donde vio a su hermana de pie de espaldas a él. "¡Hey! No te encontraba… ¿Nos vamos? Ya me siento mejor." Pero ella no hizo movimiento alguno. Andrés se le acercó. "¡Oye¿Me escuchas?" Cuando fue a cogerla del brazo, la atravesó. "¡Uah!" Entonces oyó una risa detrás de él. "Ja, ja. ¡Has picado!"

"¿Pero que narices…?"

"Es un espejismo, tonto. ¡Una ilusión!" Él se quedó de piedra. "¿Cómo lo has hecho?" Andrea se encogió de hombros. "Pues no estoy muy segura. No se como explicarlo… Simplemente puedo. ¿A que mola?"

"Si, si. Bueno, vale. ¿Nos vamos?"

"¿Estás recuperado?"

"Si, solo estoy un poco molido. Por cierto ¿Para que trajiste mis alas? Ya no me sirven"

"Shura me pidió que las llevásemos hasta el final. Por cierto, cuando acabemos las pruebas, te espera una limpieza monumental aquí." Él puso cara de enfurruñado. "No me lo recuerdes…" Cogió las alas rotas y se encaminaron a la siguiente casa, la de Escorpio.

Dentro los esperaba Milo, Caballero de oro de Escorpio. Tras las presentaciones les comentó de qué iba la prueba. "Una cosa que debéis saber es que todo caballero de Atenea coincide en una cosa. Un ataque no funciona contra él si ya lo ha visto. Lo que quiere decir es que si os atacan con determinado ataque, si mas adelante os lanzan ese mismo ataque deberíais ser capaces de eludirlo."

"¿Cómo lo hacemos?"

"Se trata de descubrir un punto débil, ningún ataque es perfecto. Mi mejor ataque es gradual. 15 golpes. El último es mortal, por lo que tendréis 15 oportunidades para esquivarlo... antes de morir." Andrea suspiró y bajó la cabeza con gran pesar. _Otra prueba mortal…_

De ese modo comenzó la prueba. Los dos hermanos se pusieron delante de Milo y en cuanto éste levanto la mano y les apuntó con el índice se prepararon para cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen decir nada un dolor agudo los atravesó a ambos. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de gritar. Mientras se incorporaban, Milo los miraba sonriendo sin dejar de apuntarles. El dolor no disminuía aunque pasaba el tiempo. Andrés se extrañó mucho. "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"No lo vi venir. Fue demasiado rápido. Como a velocidad de la luz…" gruñó su hermana

"No seas tonta, eso no es posible para ningún humano…"

Milo les interrumpió. "¿Velocidad de la luz? Eso es demasiado lento para un caballero de oro." O.o Andrés estaba asombrado. Andrea asustada.

"¿Como es que la armadura no tiene marca alguna? Siento una herida que sangra bajo ella."

Milo puso los ojos en blanco. "Mirad, esto no funcionará si no dejáis atrás lo aprendido de antes. Todos esos imposibles y reglas físicas…"

Dicho esto volvió a apuntarles y de nuevo sintieron la picadura, solo que mas intensa. "Por cierto, la herida es pequeña pero el dolor será cada vez mayor. Os advierto que ningún enemigo me ha durado más de 7 golpes. Antes se rinden o enloquecen. ¿Estáis seguros de que queréis seguir?"

Los dos se levantaron gruñendo, pero aun así asintieron con la cabeza. Eso no impidió que se llevaran 4 golpes más. En el séptimo golpe Andrés consiguió esquivar el picotazo. "¡Si¡Lo hice¡Toma velocidad!" Sus saltos solo duraron unos instantes hasta que se derrumbó. "Creo que estoy algo mareado…"

"Es la perdida de sangre. No te preocupes. En esta fase del ataque las heridas no son demasiado peligrosas. Descansa un rato." Andrea lo miró ceñuda. _¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Yo ni siquiera he podido verlo. ¡Concéntrate!_ El octavo golpe la hizo caer de rodillas del dolor _¡Ung! No puedo esquivarlo… No me queda otra que bloquearlo. _Al noveno ataque empezó a desesperarse. _No puedo, soy inútil… ¡No! Ahora soy el caballero de oro de Géminis. ¡Puedo con esto! Tengo que encontrar el modo… ¡Piensa¿Qué poderes tengo? Géminis… _El décimo golpe la dejo sin aliento. Se le empezó a nublar la vista. _Géminis… los gemelos… dualidad… dos cara de la misma moneda… ¡Eso es! Hay un modo de bloquearlo. Uno que solo yo puedo usar. Solo espero que me de _tiempo.

Andrés observó con horror como le daba tres golpes. El catorceavo fue diferente. El fino rayo rojo se detuvo a medio camino. Milo se quedó muy sorprendido. _Ya veo… Lo ha replicado en negativo. ¡Muy lista!_ "¡Muy bien! Los dos habéis pasado." Tras decir eso se acercó a Andrea y con un dedo golpeó ciertos puntos. Así detuvo la hemorragia. Eso interesó sobremanera a Andrés, ya que lo que quería ser de mayor era médico, y mientras su hermana descansaba un rato, milo le explicó como lo había hecho y otras nociones de los puntos de presión. "Por supuesto, esto necesita practica. No se si serás capaz de usarlos tú." Al de un rato se marcharon a la siguiente casa, la casa de la balanza.

"¿Cómo paraste su ataque?" Ella se quedó callada hasta que al final le comentó algo. "Fue gracias a algo que me enseñaste hace unos meses. Solo te diré que la física si sirve en esto. Gracias a esta experiencia me he dado cuenta del tipo de poder que puedo llegar a desarrollar. Tendré que pensar mucho como puedo usarlo para el ataque y la defensa."

El le sonrió con gran sorpresa. "Nunca pensé que prestaras atención a nada de lo que te decía de tus deberes de clase. Supongo que en algún momento dejabas tu mundo de fantasía y venías al mundo real." Ella se le acerco y él no pudo ver la sonrisilla que tenía. "¡Bienvenido a mi mundo! Ahora éste es el mundo real."

* * *

En otro lugar dos figuras enfurecidas se observaban con odio. Ambos llevaban arco y flechas. Desde las sombras una mujer azul las miraba con malicia. _Suficiente por ahora. Mejor no descuidar al mortal ese. Se acerca el momento de que dé el paso final y despierte al Tío Pez. Luego pincho un poco a esos tontos de oriente medio. ¡Estúpido Ares! El es el dios de la guerra y soy yo la que hace todo el trabajo…En fin, ya se lo cobraré. Como a todos…_


	11. Chapter 11: Caida a los Infiernos

Nota del autor: Saint Seiya me pertenece...Nooooo... Casi que no. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

* * *

Capitulo 11: Caída a los infiernos

Los dos hermanos pasaron por los templos de la balanza y de la virgen sin problemas, pues estaban vacías. No les extrañó que estuviese vacía la casa de virgo, pues Shaka estaba en la Cámara del Patriarca, pero si en el caso de libra. Aun no habían visto rastro de ese Caballero, sin embargo no le dieron mayor importancia. La casa que no encontraron Vacía fue el templo del León. Allí les esperaba Aioria, El caballero de Leo.

"¡Hola¿Cómo estáis? Me alegro que halláis llegado hasta aquí." Aioria les saludo con gran entusiasmo. "Pareces muy contento…" Él les condujo hasta una sala grande, con un brazo sobre los hombros de cada uno como si fueses viejos amigos. "¡Pues claro! Gracias a vosotros se ha descubierto la verdad sobre mi hermano y el respeto y honor ha vuelto a mi familia."

"Esta prueba será muy fácil. Lo único que voy a hacer es enseñaros a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Muchas veces con esto es suficiente para vencer al enemigo. Saber usar tu propia energía es muy practico, así no la malgastas." Ambos asintieron, parecía lógico. El caballero de leo los miró con suspicacia "¿Debo asumir que no tenéis ni idea de lucha?"

"Nada. No nos gusta la violencia…" Dijo Andrés.

"…excepto entre nosotros,…" Continúo Andrea con un tono pícaro.

"…pero vistas las circunstancias hemos decidido intentar dejar de lado nuestro pacifismo, si podemos,… " Añadió Andrés.

"…al menos mientras duren las Guerras santas, o como se llamen." Finalizó Andrea. Los tres se quedaron sin habla. Aioria levantó una ceja y se rasco la cabeza "¿Soléis hacer eso a menudo¿Lo de terminaros la frase el uno al otro? Será cosa de gemelos…"

Los dos se miraron. "Pues no, Pero siento mas conexión entre nosotros que antes."

"Ya te digo, es como si pudiéramos sentir la…esencia del otro."

Aioria no le dio importancia y se encogió de hombros. "Da igual¡Vamos a empezar!"

De ese modo les enseñó unos cuantos movimientos de lucha. Andrés parecía ser muy diestro en esas cosas, aunque era la primera vez que daba puñetazos, patadas y llaves. Sin embargo Andrea lo tenía más difícil. Era menos ágil que su hermano y no le acababa de coger el truco tan bien como él. Aun así uniendo lo que hacía con unas cuantas ilusiones (con las que cada vez era más diestra) lo hacía bastante bien, con lo que Aioria les dio el visto bueno para pasar a la siguiente casa.

"La siguiente casa es la de Cáncer. ¿La habéis visto ya?"

"No. Tenía la mente en blanco cuando pasé por allí."

"A mí mi madre me vendó los ojos para no verla por dentro. Mencionó algo sobre la decoración…"

Aioria puso mala cara. "Será mejor que os preparéis para lo que vais a ver allí. Será desagradable." Ambos se pusieron en guardia. "¿Por qué¿Qué hay allí?"

El los miró como evaluándolos. "Lo único que os puedo decir es que vais a descubrir el porque el Caballero de Cáncer se hace llamar Mascara de la muerte." Con lo dicho se fueron. Cuando ya habían salido, Aioria salió corriendo detrás para lanzarles una última advertencia. "¡Cuidado con donde pisáis cuando estéis dentro!" Mientras continuaban Andrés meditó sobre la advertencia. _Espero que el suelo no esté minado o algo así…_

Al llegar a la entrada del Templo del Gran Cangrejo se detuvieron un momento, tomaron aliento y entraron. Estaba un poco oscuro pero tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Andrea estaba un poco extrañada. "Pues no se que cosa horrible tendrá este templo, yo no veo… ¡Uah!" Tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces al suelo.

"¿Estas bien¿Con que has tropezado?" Pero ella no respondió. Él vio porqué. El suelo estaba plagado de caras. Caras que se movían y gemían. Tenían expresiones de ira, tristeza o dolor.

"¡Esto es… horrible!"

"¡Espeluznante¿Qué clase de psicópata…¡Dios¿Son esos niños?"

"No se. ¡No quiero saber!" Con el estomago revuelto y el corazón en un puño recorrieron el camino teniendo cuidado de no pisarle la cara a nadie.

En una sala especialmente llena de rostros agonizantes les esperaba un Caballero de Oro. Evidentemente era el caballero de cáncer (¿Quién si no? ¬ ¬) "Habéis tardado mas de lo que esperaba, mocosos." Andrea le hizo una mueca detrás de su mascara. Andrés se limitó a mirarlo fríamente. _Monstruo…_ Mascara de la muerte pasaba de todo. "Yo considero que un buen Caballero no debe temer a nada. Por eso os voy a hacer pasar algo de miedo, para templar vuestro carácter. Ahora que estáis aquí podrá comenzar loa prueba."

Los hermanos flipaban. "¿Pero tu de que vas, tío¿Es que el pasar por caras agonizantes no es suficiente terror?"

MM (abreviación de Mascara de la muerte) les miró extrañado unos minutos sin decir nada. Finalmente cayó en la cuenta. "¡Ah¿Os referís a mis trofeos? Solo son las almas atrapadas de aquellos a los que he matado. Nada de importancia…"

Andrea estalló. "¡¿CÓMO QUE NADA MALDITO HIJOP…?!" Pero Andrés la calmó antes de que se le lanzara al cuello. MM seguía impasible a sus reacciones. "Preparaos, vamos de viaje al infierno. Y no es una metáfora. Os hablo del infierno real. Un paseo por el pozo de la muerte y ya nada os impresionará. Si sobrevivís, claro…"

Andrea rió. "Es un farol. Solo los muertos pueden ir al mundo de los muertos."

"Eso es una redundancia, hermanita."

"¡Ya vale! La entrada al infierno será suficiente." MM había perdido la paciencia, les apuntó con un dedo y una luz púrpura los envolvió. Segundos después el templo estaba vacío.

Al instante se encontraban en una amplia habitación sombríamente iluminada. Dos figuras idénticas miraban sorprendidas a los tres recién llegados. Por primera vez los dos hermanos vieron terror en la cara de MM. "¡Me han interferido! Esto no es el pozo de la muerte… ¿Dónde…?"

Uno de los extraños se adelantó. "Los mortales vivos no tienen cabida aquí. ¡Muere!" Acto seguido un rayo fulminó a MM. Nada quedó de él.

Andrés cogió a Andrea del brazo. "¡Corre!" Y la arrastró hacia unas escaleras. Sin embargo, tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza con los escalones. Eso lo dejó desorientado un instante. Buscando una ruta de escape Andrea miró hacia arriba y vio un trono en el que había sentado un joven de pelo castaño envuelto en hábitos negros. El hecho de acercarse al joven enfureció a los dos extraños, que se acercaron rápidamente. "¿Cómo os atrevéis a molestar al Gran Hades?" Previendo su final, Andrea se agarró a su hermano cerró los ojos y deseó con gran fervor salir de allí.

Al abrir los ojos comprobó que estaban de vuelta en el Templo del Gran Cangrejo. Andrés sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. "¡Hemos vuelto¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"¿Yo¡Habrás sido tú!"

Él se rascó la cabeza. "Quizás hallamos sido ambos… ¡Oye¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Las caras habían desaparecido de las paredes, el techo y el suelo.

"No es el único cambio en la decoración." Andrea miraba una figura dorada con forma de cangrejo formada por la armadura del Caballero de Cáncer.

* * *

El joven en el trono miraba a sus dos emisarios. "Esta intromisión por parte de los Caballeros de Atenea se ha pasado de la raya. Aseguraos de que Pandora esté preparada para romper el sello." 

"Si mi señor, después de abrir la caja no debería ser difícil." Dijo uno de ellos incando una rodilla.

"Sin embargo es mejor esperar a la alineación planetaria para una victoria completa." Añadió el otro. Aquello pareció complacerle. "Muy bien, No creo que unos días marquen mucha diferencia."

* * *

En otro lugar una joven se reía. Un hombre se le acercó. "¿Qué es tan gracioso, hermana?" 

"Nada. Simplemente un jugador nuevo entra en el juego en el momento oportuno. ¡Es tan fácil manipular el destino de los viajes de los mortales!"

"¿Como? Cada vez entiendo menos lo que dices."

Ella interrumpió su risa y lo miró fríamente. "En vez de molestarme, deberías hacer tu cometido. Las guerras no se fabrican solas¿sabes? Ya estoy cansada de hacer tu trabajo." Mientras dijo esto último desapareció de la vista dejándolo rojo de ira. Después de soltar unos tacos contra ella, también él desapareció, dejando la estancia aparentemente vacía.

Cerca de allí un chico con alas les observaba. Tras esperar un poco salió corriendo. "¡Es suficiente! Tenemos que avisarla. Y yo se muy bien como hacerlo."

Cuando se había perdido ya de vista, la mujer apareció de nuevo y miró en su dirección sonriendo malignamente, pues sabía en todo momento que la estaba espiando. "¡Tonto! No hay nada que tú puedas hacer ya. Sin embargo a madre le encantará saber de ti. Le estás dando una excusa perfecta contra vosotros tres…" Dicho esto, se marcho dejando tras de si los ecos de sus carcajadas. (Ya sabéis, de esas de villano¡Mwahahahaha!)


	12. Chapter 12: El Principio del fin

Capitulo 12: El principio del fin

Andrés salió de la casa de Cáncer tras recoger sus alas rotas. Su hermana le esperaba en la salida. La encontró sentada en las escaleras con las cabeza sobre las rodillas y agarrándose las piernas con los brazos. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella ni le miró. "¡Oh, si¡Estupendamente! Sólo hemos dado un paseo por el infierno… ¡El Infierno!"

"No te pongas sarcástica conmigo. ¿Acaso no salimos de allí y estamos bien? Pues vamos¡Tirando palante!"

Ella se quedó callada. Él puso los brazos en jarras. "¿Y bien?"

"Le vi la cara…"

"¿Qué¿A quien te refieres?"

Andrea pegó un salto hacia él. "¡A Hades!"

"Oh…Vaya… ¿Tan horrible era su rostro?"

Ella negó. "No. Todo lo contrario. Era un rostro hermoso y delicado."

"¿Entonces…?"

"Los ojos… Estaban vacíos de vida. Unos ojos muertos…" Se abrazó a si misma temblando. Andrés le pasó el brazo por los hombros en formato protector.

"Eso fue entonces. Ahora estamos aquí y a salvo. Intenta olvidarlo." Ella asintió. Así juntos continuaron el recorrido hacia el siguiente templo, el de los Gemelos.

Por descontado, no esperaban a nadie allí, ya que Andrea era la guardiana de esa casa. Así que anduvieron con rapidez, deseosos de acabar. Sin embargo llevaban andando media hora y aun no aparecía la salida. Andrés tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja y miraba ceñudo a las paredes, como si estas fuesen las culpables. Andrea no notó nada. Estaba absorta pensando en sus cosas. Andrés empezó a sospechar la causa. Concentrando su cosmos golpeó una de las columnas, dejando una gran marca en ella. Andrea salió de su atontamiento. "¡Oye¡No me rompas el templo, animal!"

"Lo siento, quiero comprobar algo."

"Pues luego no lo voy a arreglar yo… ¡Por cierto¿No llevamos un rato largo andando?"

"Por eso lo he hecho." Diez minutos después apareció una columna con la misma marca. "Mierda… ¡Lo sabía! Estamos andando en círculos."

"¡Oh, no! Estamos en el laberinto del que nos habló Shaka de Virgo." Él la miró primero con sorpresa y después con cara de exasperación y una sonrisa burlona.

"Lo recuerdo, pero parece que tú no."

"¿Por qué lo dices? Recuerdo muy bien lo que dijo."

"¿Ah, Si? Refréscame la memoria, por favor"

"¡Muy bien, listo! Shaka dijo que en la casa de géminis un sistema de defensa es un laberinto mediante espejismos."

"Y quien lo hace es…"

Andrea abrió mucho los ojos. "¡Oh!" Sonrojándose, se concentró y al cabo de un momento los alrededores ondearon como si fuesen agua y desaparecieron, mostrando la salida. "Lo habré hecho sin darme cuenta…" La sonrisilla de suficiencia de su hermano le molestó bastante. "Eres imbécil. En vez de hacerte el chulo podrías haberlo dicho directamente…"

"Lo que te pasa es que te molesta que yo sepa mas lo que ocurre en tu templo que tú." Ella le gruñó y Andrés decidió dejar el tema.

Cuando llegaron al templo del Toro Dorado les salió el Caballero de Oro de Tauro a recibir. Los dos le miraron con asombro. Era natural ya que Aldebarán medía más de 2 metros de altura y su cara daba miedo. "Seguidme." Y eso hicieron. Mientras lo seguían, Andrés y Andrea se miraron con cara angustiada. _Espero que no tengamos que luchar con este armario…_ Finalmente llegaron a una puerta. "¡Aquí es!"

Al entrar se sorprendieron mucho pues parecía un aula, con pizarra, pupitres y demás. Antes de nada Aldebarán les dio una palmadita en la espalda (que casi los tira al suelo), felicitándoles por haber llegado hasta allí, y deseándoles suerte con el resto. Indicándoles que se sentaran, se puso una bata blanca encima de la armadura, cogió una tiza y escribió su nombre en la gran pizarra. Los dos gemelos tuvieron que recoger la mandíbula del suelo (por la sorpresa). "¿Vas a enseñarnos algo, como en el colegio?" preguntó Andrea. Aldebarán cogió una gran regla de madera y dio un golpetazo en la mesa con ella.

"¡No ha levantado la mano, señorita Géminis!" Ella se encogió en el asiento. "Aquí vais a aprender cosas esenciales que debéis saber bien. Como no os lo sepáis…" Terminó la amenaza con un reglazo en la mesa que hizo saltar a los dos en sus asientos.

Tras tres horas de tostón (y varios golpes de regla en alguna de las mesas), Les había explicado cosas como la mitología griega, las diversas guerras santas que había habido y mas. "Bien, como ya os he contado aunque existen muchos Dioses griegos, solo hay 12 importantes. Zeus, Hera, Démeter, Poseidón, Hades, Atenea, Ares, Apolo, Artemisa, Hermes, Hefesto y Afrodita. Los tres jefes se repartieron la tierra, el mar y el infierno. Pero Zeus dejó la tierra al cuidado de Atenea. Al ver la oportunidad, los otros dos han intentado desde entonces conquistar la tierra. En la última guerra santa hace unos 250 años…"

Los dos hermanos estaban medio durmiéndose cuando algo les llamó la atención. Aldebarán se rió con fuerza. "Parece que ahora si os interesa… Bueno, os hablaba de la profecía antigua referente a vosotros dos. Se dice que llegará el día de la guerra final, en la que los caballeros ya no serán necesarios nunca más. Con ello la amenaza olímpica acaba. Todo ello gracias a dos humanos nacidos el mismo día, con un cosmos semejante al de los dioses. Vosotros conseguiréis la gran victoria final."

"¿Somos nosotros?"

"¿Cómo estáis tan seguros de que se trata de nosotros?" ¡¡Golpe de Regla!!

"¡Levanta la mano señor Sagitario! Fácil. No ha existido jamás humano con un nivel o control del cosmos como el vuestro. En el poco tiempo que lleváis aquí, ya tenéis el nivel de un Caballero de Oro. Vuestro potencial es extraordinario." Ellos dos se miraron con cara escéptica (Por supuesto a Andrea no se le veía la cara, pero es la que ponía) "Eso es todo. Podéis ir a la siguiente casa. La casa del Carnero Blanco. ¡Suerte!"

Los dos salieron a toda prisa antes de que les diera más la plasta (o un golpe con la regla). Felices de que fuesen a terminar, se dirigieron sonrientes a la casa de Aries. Allí les esperaba Mu, su guardián y un niño de unos 8 o 9 años. Éste al igual que Mu en vez de dos cejas tenía dos puntos. "Hola. Yo soy el Caballero de Aries, Mu. Este es mi alumno, Kiki."

"Hola."

"¿Qué tal?"

Les acompañaron al interior a una cámara que parecía un taller con extrañas herramientas y materiales diversas. "En esta ultima prueba, uno de vosotros terminará de decidirse a ser o no Caballero." Dijo Mu mirando a Andrés.

"¿Qué? Pero si ya lo he demostrado en la casa de Capricornio…"

"No me convence. No arriesgabas la vida. Quitaos las armaduras, por favor." Tras explicarles como hacerlo, las armaduras tomaron la forma de los signos que representaban.

Andrea le comentó a Mu lo de Mascara de la muerte. A Mu le extrañó mucho. "Sabía de su conexión con la puerta de los infiernos pero nunca creí que se atrevería a entrar."

"No lo hizo por gusto, él dijo que alguien le cambió la ruta."

Mu se quedó pensativo. "Primero poseen a Saga, y ahora influyen sobre MM… no me gusta nada todo esto."

"Shura también cree que poseyeron a Saga."

"Bueno, dejemos eso para después… ¡Kiki!" Mu llamó a su alumno mientras observaba las armaduras con detenimiento.

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué opinas de estas armaduras? Quiero un informe ahora."

"¡Si, Señor Mu!" Diciendo esto, el niño se puso a revolotear alrededor de las armaduras. Al cabo de un rato pareció terminar. "La armadura de los gemelos tiene fisuras y muescas superficiales, no precisaran sacrificio alguno. La armadura de Sagitario es otro asunto. Esta muerta." Mu coincidió con él.

Andrés se quedo sin aliento. "¿Cómo?"

Mu lo miró. "Es tu decisión. ¿Deseas ser un cabalero de Atenea y luchar por la paz y la justicia¿Cueste lo que cueste?"

Andrés respondió sin vacilar. "No me voy a echar atrás. Como sea, seguiré adelante."

"Para revivir una armadura con unos daños como esos es necesario que tú le des vida. Con sangre."

"¿Sangre?... ¿Cuánta?"

"La que sea necesaria. Te advierto que hacerlo podría matarte."

Andrés frunció el ceño. "He dicho cueste lo que cueste."

Mu sonrió por primera vez. "Muy bien. Kiki, ocúpate de esa. Yo de esta otra." Se dirigió a Andrea, la cual estaba asustada por lo de la sangre y eso. "Preferiría que esperases fuera. No tienes porque verlo."

Eso no le gustó nada. "Me hacéis ponerme una mascara para no tratarme como a una mujer, sin embargo me tratas como a una en este momento. Quiero estar con él cuando lo haga."

Mientras Kiki cogía herramientas y materiales, Mu le dio un puñal a Andrés y le señaló la muñeca izquierda.

(Lo que ocurrió a continuación prefiero no describirlo. El proceso de reparación de armaduras es secreto profesional y tiene copyright. Baste con que sepáis que el pobre chico se desmayó por la perdida de sangre y casi no lo cuenta. Por suerte Mu parecía conocer lo mismo sobre hemorragias que Milo de Escorpio, sino esta historia se titularía a partir de ahora el gemelo dorado, en singular.)

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Una mujer muy guapa y un chico con alas (el espía de antes) tramaban algo. "¿Estas seguro, Eros?"

"Por supuesto que si, madre. ¡Empieza de una vez!"

"No hasta que tu padre nos de vía libre. Si te pillan…"

"No lo harán."

* * *

Andrea esperaba fuera del templo a que su hermano se despertase, hasta que Andrés salió tambaleándose, apoyándose en Kiki. "¿Estás bien?" El chico llevaba las muñecas vendadas.

"Un poco mareado…"

Mu salió detrás de ellos. "Las armaduras están listas. Sin embargo, te advierto que durante un tiempo no debes hacerte ninguna herida. Podrías morir al mínimo rasguño. Oficialmente ¡Ya sois Caballeros de Oro!" Los gemelos se percataron que otros caballeros habían llegado. Estaban todos: Shaka (que no abría los ojos), Afrodita (que le guiñó un ojo a un horrorizado Andrés), Shura (que parecía deprimido), Milo (que les levantó el pulgar), Aioria (que les hizo el signo de la victoria), Aldebarán (que les dio un "golpecito" en la espalda que los empotró contra el suelo) y Mu (que les ayudó a levantar). Y Kiki también, claro.

"Camus viene en seguida, tiene que comprobar una cosa. Pero ¿Dónde está Mascara de la Muerte?" Afrodita miró alrededor con curiosidad. Los hermanos se miraron incómodos. "Bueno, esto…" Sin embargo les interrumpió la llegada de desconocidos. Una chica de cabello largo y violeta junto a nueve caballeros con armaduras de diversos colores que la seguían. "Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Saori Kido. Deseo hablar con el Patriarca, por favor." Intuyendo problemas, los hermanos fueron a ponerse sus armaduras.

Shaka se adelantó. "Yo soy el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario. Y vosotros sois los caballeros del torneo galáctico ¿Verdad? Sabéis que usar las armaduras para lucro personal está penalizado gravemente."

"Yo soy la que les obligó a participar hasta que los caballeros negros atacaron. Soy la responsable." Cuando un bestial cosmos empezó a brotar de la chica, Shaka abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "Usted, usted es…Ese cosmos solo puede pertenecer a…" Acto seguido hincó una rodilla en el suelo, agachando la cabeza. Los demás le imitaron. En esto Andrea y Andrés llegaron con sus armaduras nuevas (Con alas y algo nuevo en su cinto que Andrés no identificaba). También notaron la cosmoenergía de la chica.

"Con ese nivel de cosmos, esta chica…"

"… ¡Debe ser la reencarnación de Atenea!" Y también se arrodillaron. Ella sonrió. "Por favor, levantaos. No hace mucho que se de esto. Es nuevo para mi."

_¡Bienvenida al club!_ Pensó Andrea.

"¡Por fin hago contacto contigo! No ha sido fácil." Todos miraron a Kiki, que era quien había interrumpido.

"¿Qué haces, Kiki?" Pero Mu se dio cuenta que no era él mismo.

"Mi nombre es Eros. He tomado el cuerpo de este niño prestado para preveniros pero no tengo mucho tiempo. La guerra que está por librarse será distinta a cuanto ha ocurrido hasta ahora. Tenéis a casi todo el Olimpo en vuestra contra y no solo los de siempre." Todos pudieron ver como se sacudía "Lo peor de todo es que el verdadero enemigo… la mente que ha maquinado todo es…" Las sacudidas fueron mayores aun.

"¡Continua por favor!" Sin embargo el niño calló de rodillas. Al levantarse miró al resto con curiosidad. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué decías¡Continua!"

"¿He dicho algo?"

Shaka lo ayudó a levantarse. "Al parecer se ha roto la conexión. Parece que la guerra final va ha comenzar."

"Puede que tengamos un problema mas inmediato. Un problema mas…frío." Todos se giraron para ver a un Camus de Acuario muy serio que llevaba unos papeles en la mano.

Andrés y Andrea se miraron. "Parece que esto no ha terminado."

"Mas bien acaba de empezar. Pero saldremos adelante."

"…De algún modo" Y se cogieron de la mano con fuerza.

Fin (Por el momento)

* * *

N/A: Bueno, ya terminó todo. ¿O no? Mas bien no. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Cuando comencé la historia no tenía en mente lo que tengo ahora, que es hacer 3 secuelas. La primera con la saga marina, la segunda con la saga infernal y la tercera con la saga celestial. En las dos primeras no seré muy original con respecto a la historia de SSeiya. La mayor diferencia será en quien será el protagonista (Seiya no porque Shaina se lo carga… nooo¡es broma¿Quién iba a gritar "¡Saori-san!" cada dos por tres sino está el hiperactivo ese?). Solo espero que al ritmo que escribo podáis ver lo que me invento para la tercera saga antes de que salga la de verdad en Japón.¬ ¬ ¡Que le voy a hacer, soy lento escribiendo!

Especial agradecimiento a Elena-Shadir y sus rev. No es que no fuese a continuar si no me mandan reviews (o como narices se digan. ¿Comentarios? Yo que se. ¡Da igual!). Igualmente pensaba (y aun pienso) escribir hasta el final (las 4 historias). Aun así, los mensajes animan a escribir y a mejorar. De hecho, por lo que me comentó mejoré la forma de escribir para separar más los diálogos. Gracias, Shadir.

En fin espero que os haya gustado y espero no tardar en dar caña con el teclado a Poseidón y sus marinas. ¡Nos vemos en la 2ª parte!

Sugoi (Shinfan)


End file.
